


The Cruelty of Severus Snape Part II

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, F/M, Lolicon, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus Snape gets tired of boys, he goes after girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cruelty of Severus Snape Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Major trigger warning for child sexual abuse. If it'll fuck with your head, don't read it. And don't read it then get pissed off.

Three months had passed since Severus Snape had claimed the virginity of Harry Potter. Once a week he would bend the boy over his desk, and one day a week his students enjoyed an amiable Professor Snape.

Still, despite how delightfully tight Potter’s body was, it was still only half of his sexual desire. The first year girls this term were also appealing. Snape was torn between Padma Patil and Lavender Brown at the moment. He was busy contemplating taking both of them separately when—

Crash!

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Longbottom,” Snape sneered. If there was any child safe from his grasp, it was that boy.

“It was an accident!” 

Severus raised his eyebrows at the small eleven year old girl in front of him. “Miss Granger, if you question my disciplinary measures, I will be happy to demonstrate them on you.”

She was unfazed. Stupid Gryffindors.

“I just don’t think it’s fair of you to take points from him because he made a mistake.” Granger crossed her arms.

“Detention, Miss Granger. Eight o’clock tonight, right here.”

She opened her mouth in outrage, but the bell rang. Shooting him a contemptuous glare, she collected her things and left. 

Seven fifty five that night, Severus paced around his classroom, uncertain as to his plan of action. Hermione Granger had only caught his glance thus far as an annoyance, nothing else. She certainly wasn’t a pretty child, with bushy hair and big teeth. 

The door opened. Severus turned his gaze to the clock. Eight sharp. 

“Miss Granger, you will be cleaning cauldrons for me tonight,” Snape said dismissively, pretending he had been grading papers standing up.

When he finally deigned to look at her, she had a slightly subdued expression. “Is there a problem, Miss Granger?” Snape attempted a lazy tone, despite his intense interest. 

“I shouldn’t have talked back to you,” she mumbled. 

Snape snapped the notebook he was writing in shut. “No, you shouldn’t have. But that doesn’t matter now.” He extended his wand towards the closet, and cleaning supplies flew out. “Now, clean until all of the cauldrons are shiny.”

Disgruntled, she turned towards her task, head bowed submissively. She always had been a stickler for rules. 

Severus watched her clean for over an hour. She had taken her robe off and pushed her blouse sleeves up her arms. He could see through her shirt that she had no bra on, and evidently didn’t need one. He wondered if she was as hairless and immature as Potter. 

“Miss Granger.” 

Granger stood up, cleaning fluid soaking her arms and clothes. Snape flicked his wand and that vanished. Granger looked down at herself in surprise.

“Thank you, Sir. But I’m not done yet.”

“You are with that,” he replied. “Sit.”

Hesitantly, she moved to sit opposite him. He stood up, and walked around his desk, leaning against it next to her. He reached out with a finger, and turned her head towards him. “You are a rather unsightly girl, aren’t you?” he observed, less trying to insult her and more just trying to decide. She turned red. 

“I know I am, Sir,” she whispered, trying to turned her head away, but his grip on her jaw tightened. 

“Do you?” he asked, intrigued. “Tell me about that.”

“I just…I know that my worth is in my head, not on my body. No one wants to be with someone who looks like me.” 

Her self-loathing shone through her eyes as they started to glisten, and Severus made a snap decision.

“Stand up,” he said sharply. She hastened out of her chair, eager to obey him, to obey anyone, really. Her hair was mussed, her blouse half opened, and her skirt slightly pulled up. Were she any other girl, she would have been a perfect wet dream. Severus pushed himself off from his desk, and walked towards her. She shivered slightly, then inhaled as he ran the backs of his fingers down her smooth cheek. 

“Miss Granger, has anyone ever shown you affection physically?”

She shrugged. “My parents hug me, I guess.” 

“But no one else?”

“No, Sir.”

Snape let his fingers trail from her cheek down to her flat chest, almost like a little boy’s. His hand continued to drop until it reached her bare knee, as which point his hand began to slide up, pushing through her skirt. She grabbed his hand.

“What are you doing?”

He carefully extricated his hand from hers.

“Showing you what you’re worth.”

“You can’t. You’re not supposed to. My parents told me about this.”

“None of that applies in the Wizarding World,” Severus lied, his hand still sliding up her thigh. “Mudbloods are still second class citizens. No one cares what happens to one little Muggle-born girl.”

Her eyes widened in fear, but she didn’t seem surprised by his words. “I didn’t think we were. None of the books said we were anything less.”

“The books that you read simply reflect general knowledge about the wizarding world, not our old laws.” His knuckles brushed dry, frilly panties. She whimpered as he began rubbing them against her clit. 

“Stop,” she said softly. “Please stop.” She tried to move away, but he grabbed her shoulder painfully and moved her back around. 

“Trust me, Miss Granger, you do not want to push me right now,” he growled. He raised his other hand and slapped her hard across the face. She cried out, and tried to pull away again, but this time, Severus hooked his pinkie into her panties and held on. She stopped moving and closed her eyes, tears leaking out of them as he began to pull her underwear down. She stepped obediently out of them when they reached her feet, and stayed still as he removed her shoes and socks. He stood back up, and walked her into his desk, pressing his body flush against hers. Her eyes were still closed. He took off her shirt and pushed her skirt up and over her head, maneuvering himself in between her naked legs. From the waist up, the only sign that she was a girl was the fact that her nipples were poking out just slightly. Her cunt was completely hairless. He ran his hand over the sizeable bulge in his trousers, then pushed it up against the little girl’s crotch. Her breath hitched as he dry humped her, wanting to prolong the pleasure. He pulled back, and slid his finger in between the folds, teasing the clit with his thumb while he sought out her cherry with his forefinger. She was almost completely dry, being so young. Well, Snape wasn’t a complete monster. He sank to his knees and pressed his tongue, warm and wet, into her hole. She clenched the sides of the table, letting out a small whine as he explored her pussy, lapping at her clit gently for a bit, then fucking her hole with his tongue, so she wouldn’t be completely dry when he replaced his tongue with something much larger. His stubble scratched against her smooth skin. He let saliva drip from his mouth into her hole, pushing it in with hot, moist kisses against her. She collapsed against his desk when he pulled away.

“Tut, tut, none of that, Miss Granger. I’ve given you something, now it’s your turned.”

She raised her head. “What do you mean?” she asked fearfully. “That’s not it?”

Severus chuckled darkly. “Not hardly. On your knees, Miss Granger.”

Clearly afraid to disobey, she sank from the desk to her knees. “Good girl,” he cooed, unzipping himself. Her eyes widened again when he pulled his cock out. It was a rather impressive size, even to adults. Severus allowed himself a small moment of pride before refocusing. “Now open up.” He pushed his hard dick, already beading pre come at the tip, towards her mouth. She shook her head fiercely, clamping her lips tight. This was pretty amusing. He smeared his pre come over her mouth and face, finally pushing it towards her nose, which wrinkled, and she went to open her mouth to breathe, so Severus took his chance, managing to stuff a fair portion of fat cock into her mouth. Her annoying lips looked so much better around his cock than answering questions in class. This was even better than Brown or Patil. Her brave stubbornness made this breaking even better than normal. Not even Potter had put up this much fight. Every Wednesday he would enter Snape’s chambers, start undressing, and bend himself over the desk, spreading his arse cheeks so Snape could rub lubrication into his hole. Potter normally buried his face in the desk now as he lay there and took it like a good whore. 

She choked on his cock and spat it out. He roughly grabbed her by the hair and shoved his prick back in. Her big teeth chafed a little, but her tongue and throat felt good enough to ignore that. He held her in place as he fucked her face, giving her no time to recover. He pushed for a while, holding himself back from coming, until at last he pulled away. 

She slumped, staring at the ground. He hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her up, laying her on the desk. Her legs fell open, and she gazed at the ceiling as if trying to not think about what was happening. Excitement built in his veins as he aimed his dick at her poor little virgin fuck hole. He loved this part. The part right before he claimed them as his forever. He exhaled sharply and pushed inside and—wait. Wait just a second. This was way too easy. Usually there was tearing, and if a child had gone still the way she had, usually this was the part where they started trying to get away again. But her pussy stretched nicely, and she only adjusted herself slightly to accommodate his length. He waited until he was seated fully inside of her to speak.

“Miss Granger, have you done this before?” he inquired. She nodded.

“My daddy has doing this since I was ten. He came into my room one night and told me that it was time for me to become a real woman, but no one else was supposed to do this to me.” She glared at him petulantly, as if he’d told her she wasn’t allowed to have dessert. Severus felt rather surprised. He was used to his conquests being virgins.

“Your father’s a very lucky man,” he noted, sliding his cock out of her, then slamming back in. She nodded. Or maybe it was just the force of his cock in her little hole. She might not be a virgin, but she was as tight as one. One of the benefits of having eleven year old fuck toys. Her cunt held on tightly to his, even as her hands were on his chest, trying to push him away. He took both of her hands in one of his own, and pushed them above her head. He wrapped the other hand in her hair and placed his lips over hers. Normally that wasn’t something he did, but he felt strangely pulled to do so. He shoved his tongue past her unwilling lips and searched her small mouth. She started to relax in his arms as he fucked her, and even extended her tongue hesitantly to meet his. Her legs fell open a little wider as he ground his pelvic bone into her clit. Her body began to tighten again, and Severus smirked against her lips. He prided himself on being able to get his young charges off. Her cunt gripped his dick and he felt a warm gush of liquid on his prick. This proved too much, and, with a shout, he spilled his seed inside her. 

He fucked her until his dick went soft, then pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. She lay on his desk still, one hand going to her sore pussy. 

“You are finished for the day, Miss Granger. Get dressed, and if you keep your mouth shut, I won’t tell everyone about your intense orgasm. If you go crying to everyone about this, and I tell them about that, no one is going to care about you, you manipulative slut. You now have recurring detention with me, every Sunday night at eight.”

She nodded, and pulled her clothes on, hand still cupping herself. She waddled out of the classroom, and Snape smiled in satisfaction.

Life was good.


End file.
